


A New Beginning

by NightRain7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Derek Feels, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRain7/pseuds/NightRain7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nearly dies one night, and despite the fact that he runs with wolves and being surrounded by danger is now normal, he's still surprised. If it weren't for Derek, he would be dead, but somehow he's not. And now he's a werewolf, and also dating Derek, apparently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, it is also unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own. This work is not intended for publication, distribution or profit, nor are any major characters my own. If you are opposed to violence, death, or underage sex, please do not read. Also, it is not my intention for this story to be triggering for anyone, so I apologize in advance if that happens to be the case.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles is about 16-18 in this fic, with Derek being about 22-23, so I tagged underage just to be safe. Also, Stiles's condition is rare, so while Derek didn't know about it, it has been know to occur once in a while.
> 
> Yes, Stiles is technically underage, but if the sheriff knows about it, which I suspect he does, then he isn't complaining, Derek did save his son after all ;)
> 
> Also, an important thing to take note of: in the first part of the story, it is told solely from Stiles's point of view. After that, the pov switches between them. I would apologize, but the boys couldn't decide who wanted to tell the story, so they both did. :)
> 
> Please see the end notes for more details, as they do contain spoilers, otherwise enjoy, and proceed at your own caution. Comments are also welcome!

Stiles snorts when he looks up at Derek, he would find this whole thing funny, except for how its really not. Derek is trying to pull his whole 'I'm the alpha, you will obey' routine, except he's forgetting Stiles isn't a wolf, so it doesn't work on him, which Stiles is all too happy to point out to his furry ass.

"God dammit Stiles! Why can't you ever just fucking listen!"

Stiles bristles at that. "Uh, because your idea is fucking stupid, and you know that."

Derek growls and Stiles rolls his eyes to hide the shiver running down his spine. "You can't come Stiles, you're not a wolf, if you get hurt, you won't heal."

Stiles wants to argue that he can heal, just slower than a werewolf can. He doesn't though, because Derek is in a mood, and Stiles doesn't feel like wasting his breath.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Derek. I'm coming with and you can't stop me."

"I'll tie you up then."

He says this with perfect sincerity, and Stiles runs hot all over. God. The things that image does to him.

Derek's nostrils flare on his next inhale, but he doesn't comment, even if his eyes are more red than hazel.

Stiles doesn't comment about the ropes, just raises his eyebrow. If Derek honestly thinks he can keep Stiles from doing or getting something he wants, he's fucking insane.

Derek looks at Stiles and his blasé attitude and he growls before turning away. Stiles tamps down on his smirk, lest the alpha see.

"Fine. Do whatever you want Stiles, but don't expect me to come running when you get hurt."

His comment stings, like a slap to the face, but Stiles isn't really surprised, Derek always gets surly when he doesn't get his way, which is quite often.

Stiles turns away from him and goes to gather up his stuff, the pack meeting long since over. He bypasses Derek on the way to the loft's doors and he gives him a cheeky grin. "I'll see you tonight." Derek huffs and turns away, striding away into some unseen part of the loft, and Stiles closes the door behind him. Hopefully nothing too exciting happens tonight.

 

When the sky begins to darken and dusk falls, Stiles grabs his jacket and pats down his pockets, making sure he has everything. Keys, phone, pocketknife, wallet, and last but not least, the bat from Scott's mom. Stiles gets into his jeep and heads over to the designated meeting spot, in the preserve, all the while trying not to think about the ways things can fuck up.

When he shuts off his jeep, the forest around him is quiet. He would be worried about being here alone, except Scott already texted him letting him know he's arrived. Stiles grabs his bat and hops out of his jeep as quiet as he can, beginning the trek to the clearing.

When he arrives fifteen minutes later, the others are there and waiting, and when Derek sees him, he scowls. Stiles frowns at him, he doesn't understand what Derek's problem is. Sure, he's human, but that doesn't make him helpless. Not even Scott, who is hopelessly protective of his best friend, treats Stiles like this. Stiles turns away from the brooding alpha and to Scott, who rehashes the plan quickly.

It's a simple in and out mission. The stray pack who'd wondered into their territory had kidnapped a little girl and were holding her hostage, until Derek agreed to a fight. The winner keeps Beacon Hills and losers relocate. Derek didn't outright say no, because then they would've killed the girl, but he hasn't agreed yet either.

Stiles pulls his charmed amulet out of his pocket, slipping the chain over his neck. Deaton showed him how to make it, it's suppose to mask his scent, not completely, but enough to sneak inside and grab the girl. Scott pulls him into a quick hug, his eyes wide and earnest.

"Be careful, Stiles."

Stiles rolls his eyes, but hugs Scott back nonetheless. "Always am, Scottie."

"I'm serious, Stiles. You're going to be alone in there. Be careful."

Stiles nods at him then turns away, and catches Derek looking at him. Stiles can't read his expression, but whatever it is, it looks unpleasant. He ignores the others, especially Derek, as he walks away, disappearing the tree line. He hears the others start making a ruckus as a few of them break off, leading most of the other pack away. There's an omega inside the den, guarding the girl. Stiles grips his bat tightly and edges his way inside the cave, keeping to the walls, letting the shadows and his amulet hide him.

The cave is pretty deep, but it doesn't take long for Stiles to get close enough to see the pair. The girl is huddled in a corner, her face hidden in her knees, which are pulled to her chest. Stiles' chest tightens, she couldn't be more than ten or eleven. He sweeps his gaze away from her for the moment, focusing back on her guard. The werewolf is an omega, bottom of the food chain, so he's been stuck as guard duty. He's also growling softly under his breath in unease. He can probably sense, or even hear, his pack fighting and chasing Stiles' pack.

Stiles shakes off his thoughts and edges closer, watching his footing carefully so he makes as little noise as possible. When he's close enough, he's steps out of his cover. The girl lifts her head at that moment, her dirty blonde hair falling around her face, and she immediately spots him, her mouth opening in surprise. Stiles is quick to lift his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. It works because she closes her mouth and nods, or maybe because she sees his bat. Stiles moves forward and has the unfortunate luck of scuffing his shoe on a rock, as the omega catches the noise and swings his head towards Stiles.

Fuck it, Stiles thinks. He charges forward with his bat raised over his head. The omega roars, and even though it doesn't compare to an alpha's, as far as fear inspiring goes, Stiles will admit he's a little scared. Scott was right, he is alone in here.

The omega is practically a wild animal as he runs towards Stiles, claws outstretched. Somehow, Stiles manages to swing his torso away, so the claws only grab air. He brings his bat down and hits the omega on his back, sending him tumbling to the ground. Stiles kicks in him the face, and the momentum swings the omega onto his back.

Stiles looks towards the girl and holds out his hand, beckoning her to him. "Come on, come with me, quick!"

She looks frightened, but she stands up quickly, slipping her hand into his when she reaches him, and Stiles doesn't waste any time pulling her towards the exit. He hears scuffling behind them, and when he looks over his shoulder, the omega is getting to his feet, ready to follow them. Stiles puts on a burst of speed, glad that the girl is capable of keeping up. If he had to carry her, they would never make it.

They exit the cave, and though he can't see any werewolves, he can hear them in the distance, the growls and roars indicative of fighting.

The girl whimpers when the omega behind them roars again, and Stiles is quick to reassure her. "It's okay, come on. We can get away, but we have to be fast." She nods her understanding.

Stiles guides them away from the cave, running in the direction where he knows a river is. The omega is hot on their trail for several minutes, but then a roar sounds, one that definitely did not come from the omega. He looks back and sees an alpha, an alpha that is not Derek, charging for them.

"Run!" He shouts, and his legs move faster. The little girl is crying, but they can't afford to stop.

He hears a sound behind them, what sounds like a whimper and then a thud, and Stiles sees Isaac tackling the omega. Erica is coming towards them, and he changes direction, heading towards her instead. The alpha is gaining ground too quickly though, he has to think fast, or they'll be dead. He pushes the girl towards Erica, telling her to get to her, Erica will protect her. She looks at him, clearly afraid, but she obviously trusts him, so she nods and takes off for the blonde. When they reach each other, Erica picks her up and runs back the way she came.

The alpha growls threateningly, deciding whom to follow, and Stiles whips out his pocketknife, opening it and throwing it at the alpha. Thanks to his lessons with Allison and her father, his aim is perfect, and the knife sticks in the center of the alpha's chest. Stiles takes off running again, heading towards the river. He knows the knife will only make the alpha pause, will just piss him off more. But he's counting on that. If the alpha can forget about the girl, they'll be okay.

He takes off his amulet as he's running, stuffing it in his pocket. Now the alpha will be able to smell him, will be able to smell Derek, another alpha, on him.

Stiles hears a roar and a crash, and he huffs out a breath. It worked then, the double insult is enough to get the alpha hot on his trail. He jumps over a fallen log, nearly falling as he does, and now he can see the river. He doesn't know where his bat went, he must've dropped it at some point, it doesn't matter now, the alpha is almost upon him. He runs towards the cliff, he's almost there, just a little further.

A hand reaches out, grabs his arm and pulls him away from the cliff, and his momentum is enough to throw him back into the body that grabbed him, which happens to be the alpha.

"Stiles!" He hears his name and looks up to see Derek coming into view. He's bloody and shirtless, with long gashes framing his chest and sides.

Stiles opens his mouth, but a hand curls around his throat, claws piercing threateningly into his skin, while the other hand wraps around his waist, digging into his hips.

"The alpha at last. Come to claim your boy have you?"

Derek snarls and Stiles wants to shiver at the alpha's voice, deep and soft and crooning. If Stiles lives, it'll give him nightmares. Derek approaches warily, and Stiles' heart thunders in his ears, afraid for so many reasons, only a few of which are for his actual life. He hopes Erica and the girl got away, hopes she gets back to her parents.

The alpha laughs mockingly, and before either Stiles or Derek can say or do anything, the alpha uses his grip on Stiles' throat to violently tip his head back. A mouth is on his throat, and then there are teeth, fangs actually, followed by pain.

Stiles screams as the alpha rips into his throat, and blood gushes out. He can feel it soaking his shirt and rushing into his mouth. He hears someone screaming, but he can't see who, because his eyes have rolled into the back of his head. He can feel his body flailing, his arms trying to weakly swat the alpha away, but then his body is slumping, all the energy leaving him quickly.

The alpha doesn't just pull away then, he rips his teeth out, and the flare of extra pain lets Stiles' hazy mind know a chunk of his throat is probably missing now. The alpha drops him to the ground like he's something disgusting, and Stiles flops where he drops. He hears roaring then, but he doesn't know if its the two alphas fighting, or just his heart trying to keep him alive.

His body is twitching, a tingly sensation rushing through his limbs, and he feels simultaneously hot and cold. Someone moves him onto his back, and his head is pillowed in a lap, but Stiles doesn't know who it is. Stiles tries to breathe, but the blood in his mouth is in the way, and his lungs are starting to burn now, everything is burning now. Stiles somehow manages to open his eyes, and he sees it's Derek whose lap he's in. Derek is hunched over him, and his face is wet; he's crying, Stiles realizes slowly. His mouth is also moving and completely covered in blood. Maybe he actually did rip the alpha's throat out with his teeth. It's a shame Stiles wasn't looking, he's always wanted to see that, although he supposes he'll have to live with it having been done to him. Or maybe he won't, all things considered.

A hand is suddenly gripping his then, and Stiles turns his head enough to see its Scott, whose also crying. The whole pack is surrounding him, actually, and every face is wet.

He gets a breathe into his lungs, which he nearly coughs out then, a wet gurgling noise following. He turns his head back to Derek then. "Thought," he has to pause for another breath. "Thought you.. Wouldn't come running.. If I got hurt?"

Derek lets out the most heat breaking sound then, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and Stiles feels his chest constrict even more. "Stiles, you idiot! Of course I'd come running!"

Then Derek is hunching over him and he's kissing Stiles upside down. Stiles breath gets caught in his throat, because suddenly everything makes sense. Of course Derek didn't want him to come out tonight, but not because he's a weak and useless human, because he was terrified something exactly like this would happen to Stiles. Stiles feels tears fall down his face, and he reaches up a hand to grab weakly onto one of Derek's, both of which are cradling Stiles' face. Derek grips his hand tightly as he presses kisses all over Stiles' face, and Stiles feels the last of his pain leave.

Stiles gets another breath and pulls on Derek's hand. He must understand that Stiles has something to say, because he leans even closer, so his ear is nearly pressed against Stiles mouth.

"I love you too. Didn't know, until tonight. Take care - " He wheezes then, because talking hurts so much. " - of everyone. Especially you, Der." He kisses Derek's cheek while its still within his reach, and Derek pulls back, his face twisted up.

"Stiles," Derek croaks. "Why can't I pull your pain?"

Stiles gives him a weak smile then, and wishes he had more time. He would've loved getting to know Derek, to really know him.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Der." His voice doesn't even sound like his own; it sounds wet, and so sad, even to his own ears.

"Stiles!" A hand shakes him, and Stiles' eyes open. When did they close?

He puckers his lips in something resembling a smile and squeezes Derek's hand, his breath rushing out a horrible wheeze. Stiles sees Derek's beautiful hazel eyes, even as wet and screwed up in pain as they are, and is glad they'll be the last thing he sees.

The world spins and then everything goes black.

 

************

 

Derek watches his mouth go slack, the light leaving his eyes, and his hand, the one holding onto Derek's own, falls to the ground. Derek has a moment of stunned disbelief, and then he's crying, shaking Stiles' limp body and calling his name.  
Scott touches his arm, his own face wet, and Derek can't hold in a howl. It resonates around the clearing, and all of his betas join in.

He's never felt this destroyed before, not when Paige died, or his family burned, or when Laura was murdered. He feels burned to a crisp. He hunches over Stiles and sobs, letting the smell of his boy surround him, even though so many horrible other scents have ruined it.

He remembers then, an old family legend, that says a pack member that's on the cusp of death can be brought back by their alpha's bite. Derek hopes it isn't too late, and that the other alpha's conflicting magic won't stop his.

He pulls back and tips Stiles' head to the side, so the uninjured side of his neck is facing Derek. He transforms his face then, and when his fangs are distended, he plunges them into the smooth skin. He hears, distantly, the sounds of the packs confusion, but they don't stop him. They know he wouldn't bite Stiles, even dead, without a good reason. Derek calls up all the wolf magic he can and lets his intent to turn pour into the bite. He hopes it's enough, that it'll work, that he's not too late. 

When he gently pulls his mouth away, covered in more fresh blood, there's no indication it worked, Stiles is still laying unmoving, his eyes tracked in Derek's own. The minutes pass, and Derek's shoulders slump in defeat. He was too late then. He hangs his head, his grief threatening to swallow him whole again, when Scott suddenly shouts his name.

"Derek!" He looks up, and turns to where Scott is pointing. "Look." He breathes.  
The pack gathers close, and Derek sees. It's impossible, but Stiles is actually healing. Even as he's watching, Stiles' throat is repairing itself, sealing closed. In a matter of minutes, his throat is completely healed. Then the light returns to his eyes, and he's gasping for breath, his body arching and flailing. Derek helps him sit up, and Stiles coughs blood out of his mouth before inhaling wetly. Derek gently turns his neck while he's struggling for breath. The wound that killed him is gone. He turns his head the other way. His mark has healed, but it hasn't faded, and if Derek's suspicion is correct, it won't ever fade away.

His inspection of Stiles' neck is cut short when the boy opens his eyes, turning to look at him, confusion clear in his expression.

"Derek?"

Derek looks at him, almost afraid to believe it worked. Stiles repeats his name, and the rush of relief is so strong he can't stop his eyes from flashing red. Stiles gasps then, and Derek is almost confused, because Stiles has seen his werewolf eyes, in all their colors, a million times. But then Stiles' eyes flash beta gold, and they're so beautiful Derek can't help but pull him in and hug him close.

"Stiles?"

He nods against Derek's chest, and Derek laughs in relief, his grief floating away like smoke on the wind. He pulls back to look at Stiles, and even covered in blood, he's the most beautiful thing Derek has ever seen.

"You're okay?"

Stiles' throat works, almost as if he's testing it, and then he nods. Derek hugs him again, and he notices the betas are crying with relief now. He doesn't let go for a long time, and he's thanking every deity he knows for the lore being true.

It Scott who brings him back then.  
"Derek, we should probably get going, and we should have Stiles checked out by my mom and Deaton." Derek nods, and when he doesn't feel so close to the edge anymore, he finally allows Stiles up. The rest of the pack swarm, hugging and scent marking him. It's too early for his wolf to show, but they can smell it on him, underneath the blood.

Derek and Scott help Stiles stand and they make their way through the forest, heading for their collective cars. Derek and Stiles climb into the back of his Camaro, with Boyd behind the wheel. Scott's driving Stiles' jeep, but Derek isn't sure about the others. He knows Erica and Isaac are getting the little girl home safely though. He's glad at least two of his betas didn't witness Stiles dying.

Derek pulls Stiles against him when they're seated, and Stiles leans heavily on him. Boyd turns on the radio as he drives, and it feels surreal to Derek.

The drive is long, and they roll the windows down, letting fresh air in. When they finally arrive at the vet clinic, both Deaton and Scott's mom are there waiting for them, as well as Stiles' dad.

All of them express their shock at their bloody appearances, and Stiles' dad moves to embrace him quickly, practically pulling him out of Derek's arms.

"Oh my god! Stiles! Are you okay? What the hell happened?!"

Stiles hugs his dad and Melissa, before moving away from them. "It's a long story." He says.

Deaton ushers them inside to the back room, and Stiles sits on the metal exam table. After being handed a wet towel to clean off, Melissa exams him physically, and then Deaton checks him over. They both agree he's alright.

"Stiles," he dad says. "Are you gonna tell me now what the hell happened out there?"

Stiles gulps, taking and letting out a deep breath. "Well, you know that pack that kidnapped that little girl? Well we went to go rescue her, which we did, but the alpha kinda killed me, and then Derek bright me back to life with his werewolf mojo."

Derek hides his face behind his hand, it sounds just as bad put into words.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" His dad yells. "You DIED?!"

Stiles nods, and his father is pulling him into another hug, but he turns to look at Derek while he does. He looks furious. "And you saved him?"

Derek's shoulders tense up. He was almost too late. But he nods nonetheless.

"How?"

"My mom told Laura when she was in training to be an alpha, that if a human pack member is about to die, their alpha can save them with the bite. I only overheard, though, I didn't even know if it would work."

John pulls away from Stiles then, his face a hard mask, and Derek waits for whatever the man decides to dish out. He's not expecting for John to pull him into a bear hug, nearly as tight as the one he just gave Stiles.

"Thank you. For saving my son."

He's wrong though, Stiles wouldn't have needed saving had he managed to keep Stiles at home in the first place, where he would've been safe. He says as much, but John just whacks him upside the head, which makes Stiles snort and laugh.

After they're given the all clear that Stiles is okay, they leave the clinic, each heading to their separate homes. He's surprised when Stiles gets into the Camaro with him and Boyd, instead of going home with John. He's even more surprised when John lets him, simply telling Derek to keep an eye on him. After tonight, Derek can't imagine letting him out of his sight.

He drops Boyd at his home and drives back to his apartment. Stiles makes a noise of surprise when its not the loft.

"Dude, I thought you lived at the loft?"  
Derek shakes his head. "I have my own apartment." Is all he says. Stiles nods like that is a perfectly agreeable response.

Derek unlocks his door and lets them inside, and he roots around his dresser for clean clothes for the both of them. He tosses Stiles his clothes and a fresh towel before nudging him in the direction of the guest bathroom, and then climbs into the shower connected to his room. He stands under the spray for a long time, mulling over the nights events.

Stiles died. He actually died. And it was only pure luck that that story turned out to be true and saved him. Even if they saved that little girl, it wasn't worth Stiles dying in the first place. He vows he'll never let Stiles be in that much danger again, regardless of his new wolf status.

Derek steps out of the shower and gets dressed and when he enters his bedroom, he's surprised to see Stiles sitting on the edge of his bed. He's clean, freshly showered, with his hair still lying flat on his head. Derek's clothes are a little big for him, but he'd be lying if he said both he and his wolf weren't pleased to see Stiles in his clothes.

Stiles gets up and takes a step towards him, and Derek crosses the distance between them. He hesitates for a moment, before he pulls Stiles into his arms. Stiles immediately hugs him back, his arms gripping Derek's waist tightly, and Derek lets the relief seep over him. Stiles really is alright.

Stiles nuzzles him, pressing his nose into Derek's neck and inhaling, and the action is so wolf like that he can't help the pleased rumble from escaping his chest. He can feel Stiles' grin against his throat, which should make him nervous, but only calms him. Derek nuzzles Stiles back, inhaling his scent, and spreading his own. Stiles smells like rain water and Derek's clothes and body wash, he also smells sweet, like warm things. Underneath that, however, is the smell of a brand new wolf. 

Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles', and licks at the corner of his jaw. Stiles tastes just as good as he smells. He licks at his cheek, making Stiles laugh.

"Ok, dude, I know you're a wolf and all, but come on."

"Don't call me dude." Derek says, without any of his usual heat. "And you're a wolf now too."

Stiles stills in his arms, but he nods slowly. "You're right, I guess I am a wolf now."

"I'm sorry." Derek says suddenly.

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"You got hurt. You died, Stiles. I was almost too late, I almost didn't remember that tale about alpha's and their bites. You'd be dead right now if I didn't remember. I should've made you stay at home where it was safe."

Stiles shudders in his arms, but when he pulls back to look at Derek, his eyes, their normal color at the moment, are fierce.

"It's not your fault I didn't listen to you. I should've stayed home. But there was an equal amount of werewolves in each pack, and the only advantage we had was that we had me, and I had my amulet. We might not have saved the girl otherwise. And anyways, you did remember that story, and you did save me. You saved my life Derek. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Stiles kisses him then, slow and sweet and gentle, and somehow Derek is the one left feeling vulnerable.

He kisses Stiles back, and when he pulls away Stiles makes a soft, disappointed sound, chasing after his lips. Derek obliges, and kisses him again, before leading Stiles to the bed. Stiles lays next to Derek with their sides touching. Derek lets that last for only a moment before pulling Stiles so he's laying completely on top of him, supporting his full weight. He cards his fingers through Stiles's hair when he rests his head on Derek's chest, and Derek knows Stiles is listening to his heat beat. It probably sounds so much louder to him now, with his new senses. He wonders what he smells like to Stiles now. Another thought flashes through his mind then, and he can't not ask, he has to know.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"  
"What did I say earlier?"  
Derek pauses, figuring out how to phrase it. "When you were dying, you said you loved me too. That you didn't know until tonight."

Stiles stills, his fingers, which had been playing with the hem of Derek's shirt, pause in their movements. Stiles sits up slightly, resting his weight on his arm, as he studies Derek's face.

"I do love you." He says it so quietly, without a single uptick in his pulse, that Derek's own heart skips a beat. Stiles smirks, obviously having heard it. "I didn't realize until you kissed me. I thought you wanted me to stay away because I was human, that I was weak and useless and would only get in the way."

Derek frowns in confusion. "Stiles, you know that there were humans in my family. They were born that way, some of them had both werewolf parents. We never cared because it didn't matter if they were a wolf or not, they were still pack. Being human didn't make them weak or useless. The only time they ever got in the way was if they were being stupid, but I could've also said that about any of the werewolves in my family."

Stiles smiles at him. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out. But I didn't know that was why you were trying to keep me away. I didn't realize it until I saw you cry for me, I didn't know you cared so much."

Derek pulls Stiles' face down towards his, kissing him gently. "I care so much more than you know." He murmurs against his lips.

Stiles brushes their noses together and lays his head back down, his hand finding Derek's and their fingers intertwining.

"I'm so making out with you in the morning, by the way." he says around a yawn. Derek smiles and kisses the top of his head. He's looking forward to it.

 

*********

 

When Stiles wakes up in the morning, the first thing he notices, aside from the bright light in his eyes, is the warmth. He's so warm, as if his core temperature had been raised. Not only is he warm, but the body underneath him is too. All of the warmth reminds him of when he was little, on a family vacation with his mom and dad, and he fell asleep on the beach. Stiles is warm like that, he likes it.

He yawns and stretches, and Derek's arms tighten around him. Their positions now aren't all that different from when they first fell asleep, with him mostly on top of Derek. He wiggles around a little bit, trying to get comfortable, when he notices the hard length pressed against his hip.

So many jokes come to mind, but he settles on a simple good morning instead.  
Derek kisses him on the lips in reply. 

"Morning to you too."

Stiles leans up to kiss him again. Now that things have calmed down and he's rested, he can fully appreciate the wonder that is kissing Derek Hale. Derek kisses him softly, in short little bursts that threaten to steal his breath. He leans up further, resting his weight oh his elbows, to kiss Derek more deeply. When Derek's tongue touches his bottom lip, he feels a fluttering in his chest and a stirring in his mind. His touches his tongue to Derek's and they're frenching. Stiles is officially French kissing someone, and it is awesome. He nips at Derek's lip, making him groan softly, and feels a rumble, not unlike a purr, build in his chest. Derek pulls away to laugh at him.

"What?" He asks petulantly.  
"You're purring, Stiles. Are you sure you're not a cat, instead of a wolf?"

Stiles sticks his tongue out at him and is surprised when Derek surges up to capture his mouth again. This time the fluttering is much more noticeable, and Stiles pulls back with a frown.

"What?" Derek asks. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. It's like, butterflies are in my chest, it's a weird fluttery feeling. There's also a presence in my mind, but its not bad, it feels like me, actually. I don't know, it doesn't really make sense."

Derek grins then, as if he knows exactly what it is.

"What? What do you know?" Stiles asks sharply. Derek kisses him again before he answers. "I remember my younger cousins described the same thing when they first discovered their wolves."

"What?" Stiles thinks he understands what Derek is trying to say, but he's still confused.

"That's your wolf, Stiles. He's trying to wake up."

Oh.

"Oh."

Derek smiles. "Just relax, he'll come out when he's ready." He kisses him again, and Stiles relaxes into it, now that he knows this feeling is normal.

The more they kiss, the hotter it gets, both figuratively and literally. Stiles pulls back to take off his shirt, and Derek groans, leaning forward to kiss and lick at his chest. He pulls Stiles into his lap as he's sucking on one of his nipples, and Stiles bites his lip, holding onto Derek's hair, pulling slightly. Derek bites on his left nipple, and Stiles feels his eyes flash gold and the stirring in his mind becomes more crazed. Derek looks up, and when he sees Stiles' eyes, his own switch to red, a growl reverberating through his chest. Stiles shivers, his hips twitching as he feels a shot of lust run through him.

He reaches down, pulling Derek's shirt up and off, and places his hands on Derek's chest. It's covered lightly in dark hair, and Stiles grips some in his fingers, tugging lightly. Derek growls louder and Stiles feels his cock twitch where its pressed up against his ass. He licks his lips and leans down to cover Derek's mouth with his own.

Derek licks into his mouth, fitting his hands on Stiles hips and rocks up against his ass. Stiles pushes back against him and feels something sharp extending from both his gums and fingernails. When he pulls back, he sees he has claws now, and he guesses the feeling in his mouth is fangs.

Derek pulls back, and the smile he gives Stiles when he sees his fangs is a little disarming.

"I already knew you were beautiful, but you have no idea how good you look as a werewolf."

Stiles blushes and pulls back, putting a little distance been them.

"Um," he tries to speak around the sudden fullness in his mouth. "If this is going to go any further, there's something I should tell you."

Derek frowns in confusion, and Stiles scoots back until they aren't touching anymore, sitting back on his heels with his legs underneath him.

"Uh, you see, I'm not entirely all.. Boy. I mean, I am a boy, but well.."

Derek's brow furrows. "Stiles, what are you trying to say?"

Stiles bites his lip, before remembering he has extra sharp teeth now. "I, can I show you? I can't say it, it's too embarrassing.. But, can I show you instead, without you laughing or judging me?"

Derek nods. Whatever this is, it's making both him and Stiles nervous.

Stiles nods to himself and takes a deep breath before reaching down and untying the strings on his sleep pants. He pulls off both layers at once, spreading his legs as he does so Derek can see. He tosses the pants to the side of the bed, and waits.

Derek's mouth drops open and he can't help but stare. Stiles doesn't have a dick, or balls. He has a cunt. And a pretty one at that. He's completely smooth, with rosy red labia and a wet hole. He licks his lips unconsciously. Stiles is so wet. Derek wants to lick him and see what he tastes like. He scoots closer to Stiles, places his hands on top of his thighs, and looks up at him.

"How is this even possible?"  
Stiles shrugs. "I don't really know, I was born like this. The doctors all thought I was a girl, and so did my parents. It was a couple of years before they realized."

Derek nods, but something's bothering him. "Wait, did you think I would make fun of you for this?"

Stiles ducks his head, biting his lip as he looks away. "Well, I mean, why wouldn't you? It's weird.."  
Derek grabs Stiles by the chin and guides his head up, until he can see his eyes, which are still glowing gold.

"Stiles, I meant what I said about you being beautiful. And this," he says, reaching down to cup Stiles' sex in his palm, smiling when he gasps. "This doesn't change anything for me. Maybe you are weird, but not because you have a cunt. That's just who you are, and this just makes you special."

Stiles' eyes tear up a little bit at the open, gentle honesty he can see in Derek's eyes. "So you still like me then?" He jokes halfheartedly. Derek grins and kisses him, giving Stiles' mound a gentle squeeze, just to feel him shudder. "Honestly, Stiles, right now I want to put my mouth on you and eat you out."

Stiles shivers, his hands coming up to hold Derek's shoulders as his fingers start exploring his cunt. Derek kisses him, thrusting his tongue into Stiles' mouth at the same time his middle finger enters his hole. Derek licks down Stiles' jaw and neck to his chest, guiding him to lay down as his fingers start thrusting inside him. He licks further down, and pauses to suck and bite a hickey into Stiles' hip. His wolf rumbles, pleased, when he sees his mark on Stiles' pale flesh.

Stiles leans up to look at him as Derek licks down the crease between his thigh and groin, biting at his skin every few inches as he moves to lay down on his stomach. He looks up at Stiles, his face hovering right in front of his cunt, and he leans forward to taste him when Stiles nods.

Derek pulls his fingers out and licks from Stiles' ass to his clit, groaning at the flavors that bursts on his tongue. He closes his eyes, holding Stiles' hips still and buries his face to lick and suck at him, delving his tongue as deep in him as he can.

Stiles moans as Derek sucks on his clit, his hands flying down to grab his hair. Derek growls against him, and Stiles nearly screams, pulling more on his hair, his claws prickling at Derek's scalp. Derek surges up to kiss him, his fingers quickly replacing his tongue, and Stiles writhes as they fuck into him. He grabs Stiles by the hair with his free hand, tilting his head back. Stiles growls, his already golden eyes flashing, but he doesn't resist Derek, lets him smell and scent him. Derek licks up his neck, his fingers thrusting into him, and when he bites Stiles on the neck, he comes, moaning loudly, gripping Derek tightly.

"Ah! Ahh! Fuck!"

Derek's head spins as the smell of Stiles nearly overwhelms him, and he ducks down to taste Stiles again. Stiles moans weakly, trying to push his face away. Derek ignores him, lapping up cum from his thighs and ass cheeks.

"Can you come again?"

He grins viciously when Stiles moans in response, and sits up to pull off his sleeping pants. He sighs in relief when his cock is finally free.

Stiles sees Derek move towards him again and he sits up, pushing Derek back gently. "Wait, I want to touch you too." He says.

When Derek nods and sits back against the pillows, Stiles follows his movements with his eyes. Derek looks really good like this, content and aroused. His cock is so hard too, even after he just had his mouth on Stiles, and Stiles feels almost like preening, all of a sudden. He lays down on his stomach between Derek's legs, and looks at the cock that's in his face. He's big and thick, uncut and curving towards his own stomach. Stiles wants to put his mouth on him.

He grips Derek's cock in his hand lightly, testing the weight, and is pleased with the easy way he fits in his palm. He leans forward, darting his tongue out to taste him. Salty and kinda smoky, in a musky sort of way. Stiles swallows him down, bobbing his head, his tongue tasting as much of him as he can. He decides after a few moments that he likes the taste of Derek.

Derek's hands come down to grip his hair, and Stiles can't help moaning around him.  
"Fuck, Stiles." Stiles grins, popping off so he can lean up and lick into Derek's mouth, his hand stroking him easily. Stiles wonders, and not for the first time, what it would be like if Derek fucked him. Derek pulls him into his lap before Stiles can go back to sucking him. He would be disappointed, except Derek is nearly trembling in his arms, and it gives him a heady feeling. His wolf is definitely awake now, he can feel him prowling beneath the surface, wanting to claim his alpha.

"Fuck, Stiles. I want you."

Derek pulls him so their groins are aligned, but when he rolls his hips, it's more frottage than anything. Still, it makes Stiles' heart skip and his knees weak.

"Yes." He says, and kisses Derek again.  
"What?"  
"Yes." He repeats himself. "I want you too."

Derek pulls back then. "Stiles, have you ever done this before?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes. "What do you think?" 

He rolls his hips as he kisses Derek again, feeling Derek shiver underneath him.

"Are you sure?"

Stiles takes a moment to think about it seriously. He's asking to lose his v-card to Derek, it is a big deal. But Stiles isn't scared. Derek saved his life, more times than he could count, and he didn't laugh or turn Stiles away when he saw what was beneath his belt. Stiles trusts Derek, and his reaction this morning only proved he's right to do so.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I trust you." He kisses him. "I want you." He licks Derek's lip teasingly. "Please."

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, kissing him until they're both out of breath. He grips Stiles' hips in his hands, guiding him up until his entrance is right above the head of his cock. He pulls Stiles down by his hips slowly, letting out a breath when he's engulfed by Stiles' tight, wet heat.

Stiles lets his head drop onto Derek's shoulder as his cock enters him, and he wraps his arms around the alpha's neck.  
"Fuck." He curses. Derek's hips twitch, making him slider in deeper, and Stiles moans, biting his shoulder in retaliation. 

Derek thrusts his hips back and forth gently, until he's completely buried in Stiles, and his wolf rumbles his pleasure and approval.

"God you're tight."  
Stiles snorts. "I am a virgin."  
"Not anymore." Derek replies. Stiles would laugh, but Derek grinds his hips up into him then, and he gasps instead. Derek feels even bigger inside his cunt than he did in his hand or mouth.

Derek grips his hips tightly, guiding him to raise and fall on his cock in gentle, easy motions.

Stiles shivers when Derek licks his neck, and he slams his hips down on Derek's next thrust when the alpha bites at his jaw. He feels Derek's claws prick at his hips, and he scratches lightly at Derek's shoulders in return. Everything Derek is doing to him speaks to his brand new wolf in a primal way. Stiles would lying if he said he didn't love it all.

They fall into rhythm quickly, with Derek thrusting up hard and fast, and Stiles can't contain the moans that spill from his lips every few seconds. He's so turned on, he's a mess, with his natural lube easing the way. The slick, wet sounds they make together have him panting into Derek's neck, which he makes a point of licking.

Derek pulls Stiles' head back by his hair, and he gives a pleased growl when his boy moans, his lashes fluttering against his cheek. He licks up Stiles' neck, watching in fascination as his marks don't fade, which they should.

"Derek!" Stiles pants into his mouth. "Fuck, Derek! I'm gonna come!" He says it like a warning, even pulling on Derek's hair, but it just makes Derek crazed, and he thrusts faster, losing his rhythm.

Stiles cries out, and Derek licks into his mouth when he writhes and shivers. Derek can feel his cunt clamp down and pulse around his cock, and he growls, holding Stiles still and fucking up into him. Stiles drenched his cock with his cum, and its so obscene he moans into Stiles' mouth.

"Der," Stiles pants. "Fuck, Derek. Come on, come in me. Please." Derek shivers at Stiles' voice, so relaxed and fucked out, yet still so full of desire. He grabs a hold of Stiles, one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder, and flips them so Stiles is beneath him. The angle changes, and Stiles moans loudly on his next thrust, making Derek smirk.

"Der!" Stiles shouts, holding onto him tightly, his legs hooking around his hips, and Derek lets go, pounding down into him in abandon. He kisses Stiles and moans into his mouth when he finally comes, his hips burying his cock deep into Stiles' sweet cunt.

Stiles moans and Derek drops his head to rest against his neck. Stiles smells like him, like a wolf and their combined scents and also very much like sex. It makes his hips twitch, and his cock spurts more cum when Stiles groans weakly.

"Fuck, Der."  
"I think we just did."

Stiles laughs, swatting his shoulder, and rests his hand in Derek's hair. Derek nuzzles him, too close to start purring for his comfort, and sits up to watch as he pulls his cock out of Stiles. Stiles moans again at the movement, and Derek licks his lips when he sees his cum drip out of Stiles' cunt. He leans down, settling on his stomach, and licks up the trail of cum that's started to leak out.

"Fuck, Derek." Stiles says. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer, just licks into Stiles, pulling their cum out of him with loud, filthy slurps. Stiles gasps, his hands flying down to grip Derek's hair tightly, and Derek rumbles his approval at this.

Stiles moans about being sensitive, but he's not trying very hard to get Derek to back off, and honestly, Derek isn't sure he could. Stiles tastes unbelievable, with both of their cum in his cunt, and Derek is hard again, his hips thrusting in small movements against the mattress.

Stiles squirms in his grip, and Derek only releases him when there's no more cum to lick out of him. Stiles opens his eyes to look at him when he pulls away, and his eyes widen when he sees Derek is hard again.

"Fuck."  
Derek licks his lips obscenely. "Yeah?"  
Stiles nods and Derek grins, pulling him in by his hips so they're aligned again. He licks at Stiles' mouth, letting him taste them on his tongue, and plunges his cock back into him in one quick thrust.

 

This time around, Derek fucks Stiles slowly, with hard, deep thrusts, and he ignores Stiles' pleas for faster and more.

"Der, please!" Stiles sobs, and instead of speeding up, Derek tilts Stiles' head up and lets his fangs slide out before he bites him. Stiles goes crazy, his wolf side coming out full force, and his hips fly off that mattress, meeting Derek's next thrust wildly. Derek can feel Stiles clamping down on him and he growls.

That's all it takes for Stiles to come again, and Derek could swear Stiles comes more this time and than two before it. He picks up his pace and lets himself come inside Stiles again, moaning against his neck.

Stiles is twitching and panting when he pulls back, his hips making aborted little thrusts. His eyes are closed, with his head tilted back, showing off his neck, and his mouth is open on a gasp.

He's the best thing Derek has ever seen, and he would fuck him again if he could.

"Next time," he says, gaining Stiles' attention. "I'm buying you a plug, and I'm going to fill you up with my come, stuff you so full. I'll make you wear the plug, so my cum doesn't leak out."

Stiles licks his lips, moaning weakly. "Is that so?" He says. As Derek's watching, he reaches his hand down, into his cunt, and pulls some of their cum out with his fingers, popping them into his mouth to taste. Derek growls when Stiles moans around his own fingers, his wolf is pleased that Stiles approves of their combined taste. He kisses Stiles deeply, resting his weight on the beta, who hums contentedly into the kiss. Derek has a feeling it'll be a few hours before he lets Stiles out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to tag major character death because even though Stiles dies, its not permanent, so I tagged it as temporary character death instead. The depictions of violence refers to Stiles getting his throat ripped out and bleeding to death. In order to save him, Derek gives him the bite as an alpha, even though Stiles didn't ask for it. But Stiles is grateful nonetheless.
> 
> Updated: this story will not have a sequel or continuation. It's been two (?) years since I wrote it and in my mind this story is finished as is. Sorry for anyone whose disappointed or was waiting to see if I'll post more. I will not be. But anyone wanting to write a story inspired by it or something is more then welcome if they wanted to.


End file.
